Death Note After L's Death
by amyroseluver1995
Summary: after L's death light is shocked to find that he misses L and he had real feelings for him and then a detective comes along that looks like l her name is Z or Zea light knows Zea is hideing something this is a L x light zea x light and Zea x near
1. L's death

L's body collapsed to the floor light jumped for his body to save him in truth light loved

L very much and was sad as he died in his arms he told light something only light

Would ever know

"Light I know your kira"he whispered in a low voice then continued "but I won't say anything because…I love you and I………"he couldn't talk anymore he was going to die in the next minute.

"I love you too" and right then and their L died

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Los angles California XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A white haired man not very old early 20's late teens and a girl in the corner who doesn't look in his direction

"Why are your eating habits so different from the rest of are's?"The white haired man nick named N or near asked

"I wouldn't aspect you to understand near why I like fruit so much" then both of their phones went off one message was on the screen 'L is dead' suddenly and not unexpectedly mello nick named M came in.

"Did you get this" he held up his message that said L is dead they both nodded then a message on the screen appeared with the giant L was their and a pre recorded message.

"Greetings Near nick named n mello nick named M and zea nick named Z as you problely know I'm dead and you 3 are the most likely candidates to become a successor I want you to listen to my message carefully I was murdered by kira you will all become my successor in some way now listen to me carefully Z you are the only student I trained personally so here are my instructions Z you will go work with the Japanese task force I believe that sense I'm dead that light yagami is kira if he is still on the task force but be careful if light yagami is kira he is dangerous N I want you to do background check on misa misa she is most likely the second kira if she is not then it is someone else on the task force and do investigating M I don't want you to get into this and if you do fallow M and Z's orders goodbye I will send a special goodbye message to each of you that I have prepared for who ever it is in particular that is all" then the message went off mello of course over reacted and ran out of the room. Near looked a zea who was packing her bag she was in tears near understood clearly why she was up set he had felt the same way a long time ago and he knew that time would heal this cut but the scar would always be their.

****************************************************************

Ok so hear is the first chapter I hope you like it please be nice this is my first story

ok so L die's and he sends he sends mello,near, and zea in light's derection

everything accseped zea is mine

copules

L x Light

Light X Zea

Near x Zea


	2. Light Meets Zea

Me and my father where working on trying to find L's name so we didn't have to put the wrong name on his tomb stone. we were walking back to the apartment after telling are family the news of L's death when we came in to the task forse headquarters to find a girl with long black hair was their strikeing up a convorsation with the other task forse members me and my father were both infuriated they brought someone they didn't know to task forse head quarters

"why did you bring her here?" my father asked in a angry voice she stoud up,waved and the smiled

"hello I'm Z if you wish you may call me zea I'm Lawleit's successor you must be Soichiro Yagami and light yagami"she hesitated when she said my name who is lawleit and how dose she know are names

"lawleit?"questiond my father

"that was L's first name I was tranied my whole lift by L personaly to become his succcsesor my whole life and when ever he was on a case when I was younger I stayed at wammy's house"I couldn't belive this girl she was close to L he trained he to be his succsesor why would he train her personaly

"I was a close friend of L's it's nice to meet you zea"I said she looked at me in a strange way no dought susspecting that I was kira she could never figuer it that I look at her she looks so simalr to L it's uncanny she has long black hair that drapes down to the smalls of her back she has the same skin as him whiter then snow and the same eyes as him so beautiful like is something about her that I don't like she is to perfect just like L and how dose she know his real name……..lawleit such a girly name yet so perfect just because it belonged to him.

"of course I'm not his only succsesor he couse 2 of us and I'm currantly working with N who is his other pick"she smiled I could see it in her eyes she was hideing pain and I mean real pain that was killing corse the task forse helped her move in and welcomed her like she could replace L witch she could never do I showed her to L's old room.

"so this was Lawleits old room?"she asked I nodded and she also asked if it was the same bed I nodded to that to

"yeah but he barly ever sleeped"

"yeah I know right I always wondered if he was human he almost never sleeped"how dose she know everything about him?after that she asked me to leave and I is hideing something and I'm gona find it out!

****************************zeas room***********************************

"so this was dads room"I said as I walked around the room

!#$%^&*()flash back!#$%^&*()

"DAD I KNOW THE KIRA CASE IS IMPORTANT BUT I'M TURNING 20 YEARS OLD THAT IS THE DAY YOU GOT THE TITLE DAD CAN'T YOU COME HOME JUST FOR 3 DAYS!"

"zigakia L!I can't right now were very close to catching this guy I'm sorry I'll talk to you soon"he hung up I walked out of my room near was right their

"zea he is olny human"near said in a low wisper I sighed he was right but I haden't seen him in 5 years he hasn't been here and I missed him.

!#$%^&*()end of flash back!#$%^&*()

I wish I could have seen my father once in the past few years at least once cause I never got to see him ever again after he left for the kira case


	3. zea and near

Lights POV in workroom

I stared at her Z she was eating an assortment of fruit and vegetables she was not careless with her eating habits like L was.

"Light pass me the note book over their and stop starring at me your being very careless trying to hide it" holy shit how did she do that I looked over the other task force members where puzzled I handed her the note book why did L chouse her HER a beautiful girl such a distraction she was also very sexy I had to admit ugggg L just died and I'm already hung up on someone else! Then she got a call she picked up the phone and held it to her ear the same way L did.

"Hello near" NEAR I rember her saying something about a near?????????? Oh no near is L's other successor.

"LOOK I GET IT ALRIGHT NEAR!!!!!!!!!" she hung up I looked at her she was in pain real pain had he told her something she didn't want to here about the investigation?

Nears POV (10 minutes before the call) he is working when mello comes in

"Hello near" he seamed happier then usual

"Hello mello what do you want?"

"Do you like causing Zea pain by playing with her emotions near?" What was mello talking about?

"English please mello" he then grabbed me angrily

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DANM WELL TALKING ABOUT I HAVE BEEN TORCHERD FOR YEARS AT THE FACT THAT ZEA WILL NEVER LOVE ME EVEN KNOWING I LOVE YOU AND SHE HANDS YOU HER LOVE ON A SILVER PLATER AND YOU MESS WITH HER EMOTIONS!!!!" huh?? What was mello talking about?

"What?!?!?!"

"If you love or don't love her make it clear soon cause if keep messing with her I will kill you near!" zea loved me? I don't think I could ever return such feelings then I picked up the phone and she answered almost immediately.

"Hello near" zea said in a low voice

"zea were really good **friends** right and I would hate for anything to ruin are **friendship** just so you know" she was dead silent

"Who told you" she whispered in a low voice no one but I could here I didn't answer then she continued "LOOK I GET IT NEAR" she said and then the line went dead…..

Silent

Dead

Crushed

Pain

Broken

I felt al of thoughs and and more what I just did was wrong I could feel it.


End file.
